Light emitting diodes (LEDs) emit light when voltages are applied across a P/N junction. Conventional fabrication of LEDs include growing and patterning epitaxial layers of semiconductor materials on a wafer having a growth substrate.
In the past, growing LED structures on a patterned surface may have improved LED luminescence efficiency. However, photon extraction efficiency was still deficient because generated photons were transmitted into the substrate, trapped by the substrate material, and then absorbed by the substrate material itself.
Therefore, there exists a need for an LED and method of fabricating the same that improves luminescence efficiency without degenerating transmitted photons so as to produce a stronger emission intensity.